


Trinitrolene and Traitors

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explosions, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, What if?, i think it would be kool, i wanted to see it happen, they all die lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: What if Tommy blew the place to bits after Tubbo died? I think that woulda been neat (:
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Trinitrolene and Traitors

Tommy watched in barley restrained horror as Techno walked up the stage. He swiftly turned to Wilbur, "He's on are side, right?" his voice shook. Wilbur just nodded his head, staring intently at the podium.

"Technoblade! My old friend, would you mind doing me the honor of taking this young man out?" 

"You- You mean to dinner?" The pink haired man stuttered out, his hands twisting awkwardly. Schlatt smiled sharply and shook his head.

"You know what I mean, kill him." Cheers erupted from the crowd, the only one not cheering was niki, who was screaming at them to stop. Techno spun around quickly to look at them, then look back at the President. Tommy couldn't breathe as be watched Techno load up the gun and point it at his right hand man, his best friend. His heart stopped as Techno pulled the trigger, launching a arrow into his friends chest, leaving him trapped in a chair waiting for death.

"Wilbur," Tommy whispered into the night, "Where is the button." Wilbur laughed long and hard, clutching his stomach. He straightened up and smiled at Tommy, eyes lit with insanity.

"Right here." Tommy nodded, grabbed the button handed to him, and readied a Enderpearl. He tossed it, landing right in front of who he once thought a brother and pushed him of the ledge, uncaring if the man would die because of it. He turned around and killed Schlatt and Quackity and immediately grabbed his friends body. 

"Tubbo." He managed to choke out. His friend just smiled and placed his hand on the side of his cheek. 

"It's ok Tommy, it's me and you, just like you promised." He could barely see, tears where filling up his eyes and spilling onto his friend. The hand on the side of his face slipped down and onto the dying boy's chest. Everyone in the audience stilled from where they where rushing to attack the man that killed their President as a heartwrenching scream flew through the air, folled by pleading and denial. They all steped back when the crying turned to broken, maniacal laughter.

Tommy shakily stood and grabbed the microphone. "You know, just hours ago I was trying to talk Wilbur down from blowing up Manburg," everyone in the audience stilled," I'm starting to see his point, after all what country deserving of standing kills a child and cheers? I can't think of one." Cries of shock swam through those gathered as he held out the button infront of him. He could hear Wilbur's laugh over the audience if he focused hard enough. "This is for Tubbo." He whispered, still made audible by the mic, as he pressed the button and wrapped himself aroud his friends body.

Screams of terror and pain was all Tommy could hear before it all went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and comment if you want to! It's nice to reply to others !!!!


End file.
